Tyrosine kinases are important mediators of the signaling cascade, determining key roles in diverse biological processes like growth, differentiation, metabolism and apoptosis in response to external and internal stimuli. Studies have implicated the role of tyrosine kinases in the pathophysiology of cancer. Schlessinger J. (2000) Cell, 103:211-225; and Robinson et al. (2000) Oncogene, 19:5548-5557. MacKeigan and colleagues used a large-scale RNAi approach to identify kinases that might regulate survival and apoptosis of a human tumor cell line (HeLa), RNAi to ROR1 was found as one of the most potent in inducing apoptosis among the set of RNAi targeting each of 73 different kinase-encoding genes. MacKeigan et al. (2005) Nat Cell Biol., 7:591-600. However, these investigators did not examine the expression or function of ROR1 protein in these cells.